Tales of a Legacy
by Kesseki
Summary: An assorted collection of drabbles and oneshots dedicated to Tales of Legendia. The chapters contained within may include het, yuri, yaoi, or crack pairings. Please read the chapter specific pairing and warning info! 6 new chapters up.
1. My Father's Sword

Tales of a Legacy

I haven't written fanfiction for a few years now, but I'm saddened by the lack of fanfiction for Tales of Legendia. Therefore I got off my lazy butt and decided to write some. I'd like to think my writing's improved, but I'm probably just really rusty.

Anyway, this story will be a series of drabbles, oneshots, and perhaps multi-chaptered stories centering on Tales of Legendia. There may be no romantic pairings, yaoi, yuri, or crack pairings. There will be appropriate warnings at the beginning of each story so that you know what you're getting into by reading further, so I don't want to hear any complaints along that line. I will also try to provide spoiler warnings, but I can't always be accurate on what happened in which chapter. However, if you have any suggestions or critiques regarding things like my characterization or spelling and grammar, then please feel free to review and correct me. I often miss easy-to spot errors, even when I proofread, I'm that absent minded. Anyway, let's begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: My Father's Sword

Characters/Pairing: Chloe (no real pairings, but a small mention of ChloexSenel)

Warnings: Chloe's Character Quest spoilers

The usual bustling noise that filled Werites Beacon could not be heard. The streets were devoid of pedestrians, except for Chloe Valens. She ambled along the road to the hospital. She held the hefty blade her father had used in one hand. It showed wear and tear from its days of use, but had been maintained well enough. She supposed she had Alcott to thank for that. She had a lot of things to "thank" him for.

Alcott was also the reason she hesitated to return to the hospital. She had slept under that same roof for weeks with him and his daughter, Elsa, but now couldn't bring herself to look at him. It had been arranged by Chloe herself that to repent for his crimes he would have to stay on the Legacy and help serve the people of Werites Beacon with his knowledge of medicine. Chloe was starting to think she hadn't made the right choice. She couldn't help but doubt herself. So much of what she had done so far had been for the happiness of her parents, and the well being of her family name. Chloe looked left, and then right to make sure the street was clear. She brought the sword closer to her face.

"Was I weak?" she spoke aloud. "Would you be proud of what I did?"

The sword didn't answer. Of course it wouldn't. Chloe felt rather silly for having tried something so pathetic, but indecision chewed away at her. Chloe would never know if she had disgraced her family's name by her show of mercy to her parent's killer. Surely she had permanently lost knighthood by disobeying a commanding officer, and would probably never be welcome in most places of Gadoria again.

"Father… mother… I hope you're not mad. I tried as hard as I could to restore our honor. I trained every minute of every day so that I could become a good knight. But in the end…"

Chloe thought of all the friends she'd met. Moses and Jay, always picking on one another, yet so much like brothers. Will, who cared about everyone despite complaining about having to 'babysit' them. Norma and Grune, who were perhaps the weirdest out of the group. They still were excellent friends, and never failed to cheer everyone up when things got too serious. Shirley had seemed like a rival for Senel's affection, but the girl was too kind and quiet for Chloe to dislike her. Senel had been a huge selfish jerk, at first. But as time passed Chloe began to like him more and more as he opened himself up to the concept of friends. Even though he didn't seem to return her feelings, Chloe wanted nothing more than to be near him.

These people were important to her, and although when she thought of her parents she'd always feel a deep pain in her chest, the thought of her friends made her feel warm. Chloe had been alone for so long after her parent's death. In the end, she might've been alone had she killed Alcott.

Chloe remembered the fun she had with her family. Her mother brushing her long hair while humming lullabys. Her father telling her the principles of the noble knight. They had always taken such good care of her. Not once had they placed any burden on her, despite being the sole heir to the Valens name.

"I don't think you'd care if I got revenge. What you'd really want… was for me to be happy."

The only sound was that of the crickets chirping. Chloe's feet moved on towards the hospital. Forgiveness might never come for Alcott, but she had friends and a life on the Legacy. She had a home to return to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe received the title of Brooding Knight! 

Yeah, the ending felt rushed, but I couldn't think of anything better. Maybe I'll revise it at some point, but I can't think of anything better to do with it at this point.


	2. Secret Evil

Tales of a Legacy

I felt like doing something Shirley-based. She's far from my favorite female lead, but she's not so bad. Anyway, this one's kind of random and pointless. I usually don't approve of character bashing, and I'm mostly neutral with Shirley, but it's just too easy to see her as being some kind of supreme evil force.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Secret Evil

Characters/Pairings: Shirley (ShirleyxSenel stalkerness?)

Warnings: Main quest spoilers, Extreme Shirley OOC

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess I'm just really happy." Senel gave Shirley a confused look before shrugging and turning away. Shirley let the small grin on her face break into a maniacal smile. "Fool. One day you'll realize how happy we would be together…"

Shirley knew Senel was totally into Chloe. Or Norma. Or Grune. Maybe it was Harriet…? Oh, well. Any girl who caught Senel's eye was destined to die. And just to prove a point she'd get Senel, too. Perhaps she'd slip some kind of poison into his muffins.

Some may have thought Shirley to be a sweet, mild mannered village girl. She often got remarks from the many denizens of the Legacy about her gentle nature and excellent bread baking skills. However, these people didn't know her at all. What they perceived to be a normal girl (with glowing hair) was really a maelstrom of jealous rage, her inner Merines waiting to be unleashed on whatever hussy tried to steal Senel away.

Because, really, everyone was trying to get a piece of him. If it wasn't Stella, it was Chloe. Was it Musette? Or perhaps Giet?

The point was that Senel was too cute for his own good. He needed to be protected from all the slavering beasts roaming the land. Ignore the drool leaking from Shirley's mouth, or the wolfish ears poking out from beneath her headband. She was certainly not a slavering beast. She was Senel's shining blue angel, whether he realized it or not.

She was completely devoted to her Senel-kins. And when judgment day came, he sure as hell better be devoted to her. Lest he find himself eating cyanide flavored muffins. Shirley giggled in a not-so-innocent way.

A few feet away, a shiver ran down Senel's back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirley has received the title of Demonic Girl! 

This one I wrote late at night, so it might be kind of disjointed. I'm working on a few more drabbles and oneshots. Bah, my weekends are going to go straight to hell.


	3. Loud Noises

Tales of a Legacy

Yes, another one. I just couldn't get over that scene in the Thunder Monument. You know what Moses was _really_ trying to do. . 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Loud Noises

Characters/Pairings: MosesxSenel (one-sided), the rest of the gang in minor roles

Warnings: Yaoi (or would it be more like Shounen-ai?), spoilers for Chapter 6

The inside of the Thunder Monument was an odd place. It was unnatural how the cool air from the Quiet Lands became thick and humid with electricity as soon as they stepped inside. The ceiling was protected from view by thick, dark purple clouds.

Norma's hair was practically standing on end from the static. "Geez, this place is weird…" She reached up and attempted to flatten her hair back down into it's normal bobbed style, with moderate success.

"It would appear that the inside of this area has been modified to replicate the conditions of a thunderstorm. Amazing…" Will pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Norma rolled her eyes and mentally berated him for being such a nerd.

"We should get moving," Senel said curtly. He started for the exit. However, before he could get much further, blinding lightening flashed overhead and thunder boomed loudly, echoing in the small room.

"Aaahhhh!" Several people yelled out at the same time, with varying degrees of panic. For a minute, no one could see. When their visions cleared, they saw a curious thing.

"Moses… what the _hell_ are you doing?"

The red haired bandit in question was practically smothering Senel. His arms were wrapped tightly around Senel's chest and waist, and he looked as though he were attempting to jump into Senel's arms. This made for an amusing enough sight, seeing as he was quite a bit taller than Senel. Senel himself didn't look very pleased, although he was blushing slightly.

"S-sorry, man. I don't do to well with loud noises," Moses explained. Senel raised an eyebrow when Moses didn't immediately pry himself off. Moses coughed and moved back quickly in an attempt to regain his dignity. The room was awkwardly silent for a moment.

Grune put her hand under her chin and leaned to one side in her traditional "clueless girl" stance. "Oh, they're such good friends!" she said airily. Jay mumbled something about "stupid bandits". Chloe could only huff and open the door to the next room, which everyone took as a hint to leave and began filing out. Moses hung back for a minute. When was sure no one could see him, he pumped his fist in the air and grinned.

"Mission accomplished!" He was never going to wash this hand again. It was a tricky move, but Senel had been too distracted to notice him copping a feel. And, oh, what a feel it had been…

"Moses! Get moving!" Senel's annoyed voice called out. Moses wiped the victorious smile from his face and hurried along. It was a long way to the inner part of the Thunder Monument. If he played his cards right, he might get another chance…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moses received the title of Pervy Boss! 

I cut it off there because any other ending I wrote just seemed really cheesy. I have this odd liking for MosesxSenel, mostly because of how Moses joined the party and their "no one can beat us!"/"it's all us!" victory quotes. Remember that comments, ideas, and suggestions are always welcome!


	4. Dance Dance Ninjalution

Tales of a Legacy

This one is a bit more humorous, since I felt like doing something a little funny with Jay. Breakdancing ninjas for the win! I also took a few liberties with the technology level of the Legacy. The story wouldn't have worked otherwise, so just ignore any odd discrepancies.

Also, I noticed that I've forgotten the disclaimer. In case you need this said, I in no way own Tales of Legendia or its characters. I'm merely borrowing them for my own amusement and other's, and not for monetary gain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Dance Dance Ninja-lution

Characters/Pairings: JJ, Moses (no pairing)

Warnings: No spoilers.

Jay peered around the corner and into the living room of Senel's house. It was devoid of occupants. However, Jay had been raised never to let his guard down, and was still cautious when he entered the room. He walked over to a mysterious device that sat inconspicuously in one corner of the room, and set down a large box he had been carrying. Still nervous, he began to put the contents of the box on the floor in front of the aforementioned device.

The box produced a somewhat rectangular black box with an emblem on it that had letters that Jay couldn't decipher, even with all his vast connections (a fact that infuriated him, not that he'd let anyone know it). There was also a brightly colored mat and a small, flat rectangular box. Jay began the slow process of connecting the multiple devices together.

When he finally finished, he looked around once more. The house was still as abandoned as when he began. But Jay had no idea exactly when his comrades would return from their usual dungeon spelunking and monster extermination jobs. However, Jay had to take this risk since Senel left his home at sporadic times, and this was the only location in Werites Beacon to have such a device.

It took Jay only a few more seconds to get everything turned on. He was quite good with foreign technology; even if he couldn't read any of the symbols on the equipment he could still figure out how to operate it.

"Dance Dance Revolution!" A voice boomed through the house. Jay winced and fumbled with the large square object from which the sound emanated. He found a button with a down arrow next to a crude picture of an ear, and used that to adjust the volume. Now, it was all set. His ultimate training could begin…

Meanwhile, Moses wandered around town, trying to locate Senel's house. He had woken up late that morning. Very late. And apparently, everyone thought it best to just leave without him. Worse yet, he couldn't remember which dang street Senel's house was on! He'd been wandering around for a good hour, and was starving. Senel's house always had food, since Will often caused explosions when he cooked (thus the relatively unused oven) and Harriet was even worse.

"This place is makin' my head hurt," he whined to no one in particular. He crossed the bridge next to the item shop and was greeted with a familiar sight. "Yahoo!" He gave an excited shout as he finally located Senel's cozy two-story house.

However, his sensitive ears pricked up when he neared the front door. There was a faint sound coming from within, some kind of music Moses had never heard before. At least, he assumed it was music. "What the hell?" he muttered and opened the door a crack. Inside, Jay was dancing feverishly on a brightly colored mat while near seizure inducing colors and images raced across the screen of the "television" that had been salvaged from a ruin on the Legacy a short while ago.

"You're a great dancer!" an enthusiastic male voice called out from somewhere. Moses flinched and looked around for an intruder, and saw no one. "Keep dancing!" said that same voice. And dance Jay did.

Moses had to admit the shrimp was pretty impressive. He didn't seem to be missing any steps at all (if the high number that flashed on the screen was any indication). The song began to wind down and went to the results screen.

Jay smirked. That had hardly been difficult. Perhaps he should bump up the difficulty a few notches…

Jay then noticed he wasn't alone. He slowly turned, feeling very much like someone had played a practical joke on him. It was only Moses, standing at the door with a mixture of amusement and amazement on his face. _Oh great._

Moses couldn't resist a little teasing. It wasn't often he managed to catch Jay off guard, and he looked pretty embarrassed.

"Well, Jay. Didn't know you could dance that good. Think you could do an encore for everyone else when they come back?" Moses probably should've stopped right there. However, he continued to poke fun at Jay, and completely missed the dangerous glint in his eyes…

A few hours later, Senel and the gang returned to Werites Beacon. When they convened at Senel's house for dinner they were greeted by Jay, who was innocently reading a book while relaxing on the rug. When they inquired as to Moses' whereabouts, Jay simply said he hadn't seen the dumb bandit all day. In the backyard, Moses tried to wiggle out of the ropes that secured him, upside down, to a tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay received the title of Dancing Boy! 

I would've posted this sooner, but I couldn't log on for a while for some odd reason. I think this one is the longest I've written so far. I hope it wasn't too long-winded.

I think everyone meets at Senel's house whether he wants them to or not. He's like that one blonde guy in Cromartie High, if anyone's seen that.


	5. What Girls Like

Tales of a Legacy

Another semi-pointless one. I just sort of write these as they come to mind.

Also, TALES OF THE ABYSS IS COMING TO NORTH AMERICA YIPPEE! THANK YOU, NAMCO, THANK YOU! cough That is all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: What Girls Like

Characters/Pairings: Norma, Senel (implied ChloexSenel and ShirleyxSenel)

Warnings: No spoilers, kinda OOC Norma (but not by much in my opinion, the crazy girl)

"You're hopeless," Norma sighed. "How do you expect to ever get a girlfriend?"

"I don't want a girlfriend right now," Senel mumbled. _Geez, the guy must be a eunuch_, Norma thought. He certainly never showed much interest in hooking up with anyone.

"Be that as it may, Senny, I think it's time I passed down a few secrets. One day you're going to want a girlfriend, and you'll probably scare her off with your attitude." Senel's eye twitched. "So, you're going to be the first in a long line of guys enrolled in Norma's Love School!"

Senel protested, "I don't want to be in your 'Love School'."

Norma didn't seem to hear him. "Just don't fall in love with me, you beast!"

"I'm leaving."

"Oh, no you don't!" Norma leapt onto Senel and pinned him to the ground. For such a tiny girl, she was surprisingly strong. "I won't have you turning into a eunuch on me!"

"…What?"

"Uh, nevermind. Now onward, to the first lesson!"

---

A half an hour later Senel found himself on the couch of his house, nearly dozing. Norma had been prattling on and on for what seemed like forever.

"Girls like it when you tell them how pretty they look, or how shiny their hair is, or how big their-"

"Norma," Senel cut in, his voice low with fatigue. "I. Don't. Care." He got up to leave, determined to let no one, especially not the hyper Norma, stop him.

Norma's large brown eyes welled up with unshed tears. "But, but… Senny! We were just getting started! (Senel snorted, they'd been here for a while) You'll end up some kind of gross nerd hermit… like Teach! Or Red! Is that what you want?"

Senel had reached the door by now, and was about to open it. Norma was hit with a thought. "I know! They say clothes make the man, right? So all we have to do is get you some new clothes!" _Great, now she's getting hysterical_, thought Senel. When he turned and opened his mouth to let loose some scathing comment about Norma's crazy ideas, he was tackled. His head knocked against the door, and he was dazed for a moment.

---

Chloe and Shirley knocked on Senel's front door. Both girls were carrying some baskets of food they had baked earlier. There was no answer, but an odd rustling noise from within the house. Deciding that they should venture inside anyway (Senel rarely locked his door since his house became the unofficial meeting place of his comrades) they opened the door and froze.

Norma. In Senel's house. With Senel. ON Senel. While taking his shirt off.

Like some kind of instinctive reaction, Shirley's hair began glowing, and her fingernails began glowing an intense blue. Chloe unsheathed her sword, and got into the stance for her Sword Rain: Omega attack.

Norma had already frozen and put her hands up in a placating gesture. "Okay, I know what this looks like, but I was just trying to help Senny! I promise!"

Chloe and Shirley could no longer hear reason. Their battle cries rang throughout the city as they descended upon Norma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Norma received the title of Teacher Chick!

Uh… the end! Yeah… cough


	6. I Shot the Sheriff

Tales of a Legacy

Not much to say. I got an idea and started writing a few paragraphs seconds later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: I Shot the Sheriff

Characters/Pairings: Will, Senel, Chloe, Harriet, Moses (no pairings)

Warnings: Spoilers if you don't know who Harriet is. Also, most of the characters are OOC. I swear they're not this stupid in the game.

The day began innocuously enough. The sun was shining; birds were chirping, and all seemed well in Werites Beacon. Until a single scream rang out in the crisp morning air.

"Someone's killed the sheriff!"

Indeed, Will lay facedown in the parlor of his own home. Minne, a young girl whom had come to inquire about her missing dog, was the one who had screamed. She ran out of the door and within five minutes Senel, Chloe, and Moses stood over Will's body.

"Most unusual," said Chloe. "Who would want to kill him? Raynard was an honorable man, and never harmed anyone… _except for numerous monsters_."

"What was that you muttered?" Senel asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a technicality."

Moses saw fit to speak now. "This has gotta be a murder. Will was a pretty healthy guy, y'know?" He took a puff from his sophisticated bubble pipe before continuing. "We needa find out who did this and make 'em pay."

"Where did you get that pipe?" Senel asked as he watched the bubbles float around Moses. "Nevermind. How do you figure it was a murder?"

Moses poked Will's corpse with a stick. "Well, look at 'em. He's dead."

"He's right. I don't think I've seem anything that dead before." Chloe nodded in agreement. She was filled with grief, but her knightly instincts didn't allow for expressing emotions.

And so, our heroes left the crime scene to investigate some alleged "witnesses". These witnesses were people who just happened to be standing nearby, and may or may not have had anything to do with Will's murder. So it goes.

Their investigation proved to be mostly useless. The large man Chloe was interviewing was hitting on her. Any question she asked was countered with a dull, headache-inducing pick-up line. ('Have you seen any suspicious people about?' 'Only one. Did you know that you're suspiciously beautiful, sweet-cheeks?') Chloe sighed in disgust. Moses tried to approach an old lady, but was beaten away with her surprisingly heavy purse. She probably thought him to be a bandit. Oh, wait. He was a bandit. Senel wasn't having much luck, either. He had been sprayed with mace, bitten by a dog, and screamed at before he gave up. They all gathered in Will's house again.

"We can't give up, guys. Will was a good man, and we'll find his killer no matter what!" Senel said, trying to lift the spirits of his companions. Just as Senel was about to draw a chalk line around Will's body to indicate the place and position he had fallen in, Harriet was at the door. Before anyone could stop her, she ran over to Will and turned him over onto his back as best she could. She took out a vial that looked to be filled with one of Arnold's curative potions, and began forcing it into Will's mouth.

"Harriet! Desecrating bodies is wrong!" Chloe gasped, shocked. She moved to pull Harriet away, but stopped when Will twitched, coughed, and apparently began to regain consciousness.

"But, but…" Moses' exposed eye was as round as a plate.

Senel pointed an accusing finger at Will and Harriet. "ZOMBIE! And you're his necromancer, aren't you?"

Harriet stared at the lot of them like she'd never seen them before. "His what? If necro-whatever means 'wife', then that's just gross Senel… and what are you talking about zombies for?"

Chloe explained their day, from the discovery of Will's body to their questioning of the suspects. She left out the embarrassing bits (being hit on and attacked by the suspects) which didn't actually leave much to tell besides "We talked to some people".

Harriet snorted, and then burst into full blown laughter. "You guys can be such idiots! This guy wasn't dead, he was just unconscious! Didn't any of you check for a pulse?" Everyone coughed uncomfortably. "… I guess not."

Will sat up and rubbed his head. "Ugh, I feel awful." He stood up, and looked around the room. "What are all of you doing here? The last thing I remember is eating Harriet's food-" He was cut off by a vicious kick to the shin from his daughter.

"You're lucky I even cook for you, you jerk!" She stormed out, complaining about Will's lack of appreciation. Will could only rub his injured leg and continue to stare at Senel, Chloe, and Moses, even more confused than before. Something caught his eye and he looked down.

"…Why did someone draw on my floor with chalk?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senel obtained the title of Master Detective!

Geez, I started writing this a few days ago, but never got around to finishing it until today. Sorry about the lack of updates, but the last few days of school are kind of hectic. Teachers find it appropriate to give us books to read and tests up the wazoo when we have only three weeks left.

I'd also like to thank everyone for the reviews! Fox of Anubis and Blu Rose, I'll try to work on your requests and get them up soon.


	7. Girlfriends

Tales of a Legacy

I finally get around to the first request. I think this is my fist shojo-ai drabble ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Girlfriends

Characters/Pairings: NormaxGrune

Warnings: If girls kissing each other offends you, don't read past this sentence.

Norma had to admit, Grune made an excellent girlfriend. She was a good fighter (who else could wield a jar with such deadly efficiency?) and excellent moral support. When Norma needed someone to back her up in one of her 'let's cheer everybody up' moments, Grune was right there behind her yelling, 'charge!'

It was an excellent arrangement, really. Grune, although she was pretty, strong, and cheerful, was even more of a scatterbrain than Norma. So when Grune got lost or forgot her underwear, Norma was there to help out. Seriously, she now carried around a clean pair of Grune's underwear at all times in her bag. But only because Grune kept forgetting them, and not for any other reason.

Grune also happened to make an excellent pillow. She was soft in the right places and had just the right amount of body heat, which meant Norma snuggled up whenever possible.

Kissing was also one of Grune's many talents. It was also one of the few activities for which she seemed to put all her attention into, as opposed to her usual absent-mindedness. Not that Norma was complaining. In fact, that skill was currently making her day a lot more fun.

Norma ran her fingers up Grune's left side and was rewarded with a giggle that caused Grune to break off the kiss and allow them both some air. Norma leaned into Grune, laying her head on Grune's shoulder and letting her panting breath beat against Grune's neck.

"What would I do without you, G-Girl?"

Grune answered with another deep kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grune received the title of Kissing Chick!

This one seems shorter than my other chapters, but I like it that way. The original NormaxGrune story was something about Norma going treasure hunting and talking a lot about her bad day and then going home and kissing Grune. But then I said, "yeah, this isn't very good," and scrapped it. NormaxGrune is surprisingly hard for me to write seriously; as opposed to my usual crack-tastic drabbles.


	8. StudentTeacher Conference

Tales of a Legacy

This is the second of my requests. Norma sure is getting a lot of love lately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Student-Teacher Conference

Characters/Pairings: NormaxWill (go Norma, go!)

Warnings: Kinky Norma. But nothing higher than the T rating would imply.

Norma was standing in front of a full-length mirror, inspecting the way her outfit looked. The hem of the skirt was too short, and the blouse clung a little too tightly, but what was one to expect? She hadn't worn the thing in several years.

Her reason for wearing this slightly ridiculous outfit was to prove a point. Norma had been dating Will for about two months. Will was romantic (when he wasn't gushing over fossils like a nerd), but he also tended to act much like Norma's father instead of her lover sometimes, which was a terribly frustrating thing. It was sort of understandable; with there being a noticeable age gap between them, but it still annoyed Norma. If he was going to treat her like a child, then she could twist it to her advantage and play the part of one.

So tonight Norma planned to move the relationship forward a bit, with the help of a wondrous tool called "role-playing". Satisfied with her appearance, she left her bedroom and found Will's study. When she entered, he was seated at his desk, looking over some rather uninteresting papers. He looked up when he heard her enter, and his jaw practically dropped.

Norma, wearing a schoolgirl's uniform and carrying a shiny red apple, sauntered over to his desk.

"Norma, w-what-" Will was cut off abruptly by Norma pressing the apple into his lips. She moved forward to press him back into his chair and moved her legs to either side of his body to straddle his lap.

"Well, Teach," Norma lowered her voice and prayed that it was helping her sound seductive. "I was hoping to discuss a few things with you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Norma received the title of Schoolgirl Chick!

Another short one. I hope my mom never opens the folder labeled "fanfiction" and reads this. I'm sure she'd demand an explanation.


	9. Protector

Tales of a Legacy

Not much to say. I had this story written out in my notebook for a while, but didn't get around to revising and posting it until now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Protector

Characters/Pairings: WalterxShirley onesided

Warnings: Spoilers for the end of the main quest

When Walter first laid eyes on the Merines, he was ten. He'd heard stories of her imposing looks and power. The rumors were greatly exaggerated. She was just a scrawny little girl about his age, following hopelessly after her older sister. Walter didn't step out of his vantage point to greet her.

Even by that age he knew his only goal in life should be to grow up and become strong to protect her. Anything else was a waste of time, and therefore a hindrance to his goal and that of his people. A few years passed, and Walter became older, stronger, and a little wiser. He also became more aloof and was blunt during conversation. He had never had a girlfriend. Girlfriends wouldn't help him save the Merines.

Maybe that was why he felt an odd connection to the Merines. His life had been spent in preparation to serve her and only her. When she had vanished after the attack on her village, he practically dropped what little life he had and left to find her.

He cringed at every mention of Senel, and wanted nothing more than to wipe the pathetic Orerines boy off the face of the planet. And when he knelt in front of the Merines and promised to devote his life to her cause, his words seemed like a proposal. But his feelings seemed to be unreciprocated. The Merines continued to hesitate when faced with the Orerines she had once called brother. So Walter decided to take it into his own hands.

He faced Senel and his friends one last time, despite his injuries. The Teriques consumed by the automata was too much. He had lost. He couldn't get up, he didn't have time or strength to find the Merines one last time and tell her what he had wanted to. But as he lay there, his breath coming in shallow gasps, there was only one thing he could think.

_Why did she choose you?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walter received the title of Eternal Protector!

Yay, angst? Can dead NPCs get titles? Probably not. Anyway, I thought Walter had some awesome potential, but they never really delved into his (or any of the other villain's) stories. I think Walter was an angry kid with an obsession.


	10. Snake

Tales of a Legacy

A short crack pairing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Snake

Characters/Pairings: SURPRISExShirley onesided/implied

Warnings: Slight spoilers for someone's CQ. I forgot which. 

Senel and Shirley gave the man in front of them a wary smile. They had just left Senel's house to meet up with the others, and were no sooner accosted by this creep. The man looked harmless enough, and carried no weapons. But he gave off an aura that lowered the temperature around them, despite the sun's warm rays.

The man gave Senel a cursory glance before turning to look at Shirley. A wide smile appeared on his face as he appraised her.

"My, your hair is such a lovely color. And quite lustrous, too."

Shirley flinched as though he had reached over and run his fingers through her hair rather than complimenting it. Senel seemed to sense her unease and moved in front of her to shield her from this unusual man's gaze.

"Stop looking at her," Senel growled. The man's grin faltered, and he 'hmph'ed in disdain before giving Senel all his attention.

"It was a compliment. But never mind that, can you tell me how to get to the hospital?" His tone now implied that he was in a rush.

Senel considered telling him to piss off. But the sooner this guy left and went about his business, the sooner he would stop giving Shirley those looks. Senel relented, and gave him directions in a brusque tone. The man thanked him, and disappeared in a puff of thick gray smoke (but not before nearly molesting Shirley with his eyes again). Senel relaxed once he was gone, but Shirley was still shivering.

That man's look reminded her of a snake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solon recieved the title of Molestor!

YAY it's SolonxShirley! Yeah, I shouldn't write at one in the morning. I had trouble remembering exactly what happened in this scene, just that Solon made some vaguely creepy statements about Shirley's hair. And since I have some new requests, I should get to sleep so I can start working on 'em tomorrow. And I'm running out of creative titles already.


	11. Hibernation

Tales of a Legacy

Yay for 1000+ hits!

I meant to write a SenelxChloe story earlier, but I only got around to it when it was requested. :p I'm lazy like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Hibernation

Characters/Pairings: SenelxChloe

Warnings: None.

Chloe could swear that Senel is part bear.

She's just not sure what kind of bear. Senel never sleeps on the couch at Will's house, and instead prefers to pass out on the floor like an animal. Maybe it's a skill he developed after being on the run for so long.

Upon getting his own home, his sleeping habits only improved slightly. He now has a bed, but he liked using it a little too much. Senel seemed to hibernate.

"Coolidge, wake up."

No response. Chloe couldn't decide whether he was just deep asleep or if he had drowned out the sound of her voice with his snoring. Right now it's loud enough to sound like an angry bear. Chloe wished she could think of what kind of bear she's reminded of. Oh, well. She's not in much of a hurry, anyway.

Chloe looks around her, even though she and Senel are the only ones in the house and she would hear anyone if they came in. After quieting her own paranoia, she moves closer to the bed. Her eyes take on a much softer quality. Chloe can't stop herself from running her fingers through Senel's hair.

"Senel…"

He twitches in his sleep and Chloe jerks her hand back. What she's doing shouldn't feel right, as she was taught not to invade other's personal space like this (especially while they're sleeping), but she finds herself not caring.

_As long as he doesn't find out… _Chloe amends that thought. _As long as he doesn't find out and reject me. _

She starts fiddling with his hair again. Senel's hair is soft, and it feels sort of like fur. Chloe feels ridiculous, thinking things like this.

She's practically sitting on his bed now. His face is partially obscured by the hair that she's playing with. Chloe doesn't notice that he's awake until he moves to look at her.

Chloe freezes, still leaning over him, and her face takes on an amusing red color. Senel smiles at her, but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't try to stop her from touching his hair. Chloe is awfully embarrassed, but can't help to think that Senel looks cute when he's just woken up and smiling.

He reminds her of a panda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senel received the title of Panda Man!

Yeah, I was basing that panda thing off of Senel's animal costume. Everyone else is cute and all in their costumes, but OMG PANDA!


	12. Shortie

Tales of a Legacy

This is a pairing I hadn't considered before, but I finally came up with a plot bunny. I also feel the need to restate the disclaimer since it's been a few chapters: I do not own Tales of Legendia, its characters, or anything associated with it. I am not making money from these stories (obviously :P).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Shortie

Characters/Pairings: JayxNorma

Warnings: None.

Jay puts a knife through the skull of a monster that's about to attack Norma from behind and sighs. Dates with Norma are no fun, because she always drags him with her while she hunts for treasure. Jay almost never gets to choose what they do, and this is no exception. Norma says this is because he'd "only choose something boring like teasing Red." She also claims that because she is one inch taller than him, she is entitled to make all the decisions.

Norma finishes off the rest of the encroaching Egg Bears with a well timed Black Hole. She turns to Jay and grins at him. Jay blushes and looks away, although he does take this opportunity to grumble at her carelessness.

"Remind me why we're here again?"

Norma makes a show of looking annoyed at Jay's question. "Well, duh, JJ. There's a supposed to be another artifact like the Everlight. Remember the Relares tablets that were dug up in these ruins a while ago?" Jay doesn't respond, because he's not an idiot and he knew about them even before Norma did. "When translated, they were very similar to reports of the Everlight."

Jay brushes some imaginary dust off of his clothes in an attempt to look bored and thinks about other things they could be doing now. They could be fishing with the Oresoren. The Oresoren like Norma and her silly nicknames, and Jay is glad that they like her because he doesn't want to be torn between his adoptive family and his girlfriend.

Jay's odd train of thoughts makes him really want to go fishing instead of mucking around in a cave.

"And why do you seem so interested in this new treasure, aside from the fact that you're a treasure fanatic?"

"Hey, this treasure wouldn't be just for me! If we find it, I could wish for you to be taller, Shortie!" Norma hovers her hand a few inches above her head, giving Jay a visual for how tall he would be.

Jay's eye twitches. He doesn't really like Norma's nicknames (okay, sometimes he likes it when she calls him JJ, but he wouldn't voluntarily admit that), but Shortie is the absolute worst. He sees Norma giving him a sly look out of the corner of her eyes. She only uses that name when she's trying to be cute. Again, Jay thinks that he would really like to go fishing.

This is what spending so much time with Norma does to him. It makes him illogical and spontaneous. Before he can return to the intelligent being that he normally is, he puts his hand on Norma's neck and pulls her down, but not very far because it's only one inch, and kisses her. After he breaksoff the kiss he says;

"You're bad at making wishes and bad at dating. Next time I decide."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay received the title of Vertically Challenged!

I was playing around in Jay's CQ and got to the scene where everyone was comparing heights. And thus this was born. More proof that I should never have kids.

And why does Norma always seem to get some action in every story she's been in? I also notice that I am a parenthesis fiend, and should cut back on them.

I should be cleaning… I have company coming over tomorrow.

…

Well, now I'm just rambling because it's 2 in the morning. .


	13. Sharing

Tales of a Legacy

And now for one of my personal favorites as far as pairings goes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Sharing

Characters/Pairings: MosesxJay implied

Warnings: Boy love. 'Nuff said.

"What are you doing?"

Jay regrets asking, because he really doesn't want to know. He should probably just clean his eyes out with some nice, soothing acid and forget what he's seen today. Crap, Moses looks like he's going to start talking. It's too late to pull out now.

"I thought this was a way to show affection? You don't like it or somethin'?" That's a stupid question. Purple clearly isn't Moses' color. And the shirt doesn't even fit him. He's stretching it out, and this annoys Jay because now he'll have to get a new one.

"Get out of my clothes, idiot bandit." Moses looks hurt, but Jay will make it up to him later. If he ever recovers from the trauma, that is. Jay walks out of the room and goes in search of that acid. Letting Moses live in his house is starting to look like a bad decision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moses received the title of Sharing Bandit!

Lame title, I know.

Well, that was short. This spawned from a thought I had about how cute it would be if Jay wore Moses' shirts. Then I remembered that Moses doesn't wear a shirt. Well, somebody was going to damn well wear another person's shirt if I had anything to say about it. I was going to make a comic or something of this, but my scanner is broken. My keyboard isn't broken, so I did the figurative math.


	14. When I Grow Up

Tales of a Legacy

Another little plot bunny. I should dedicate more chapters to the NPCs. There's lots of interesting ideas there. pushes papers labeled _'ChloexElsa'_, _'WalterxSenel'_, and _'JayxHarriet'_ behind back. >.>

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: When I Grow Up

Characters/Pairings: Harriet-centric, with some WillxAmelia on the side

Warnings: Spoilers if you don't know Harriet and Will's history.

Harriet sometimes wonders if she'll grow up to be like her mother. To Harriet, Amelia was the best person in the world and the only one who had really cared for her. Harriet has no fond memories of Will and only a few of her grandparents, but has tons of stories about the things her mother did for her.

When Harriet was four, her favorite stuffed animal broke at the seams. Her grandfather, unused to the whims of a child, had tried to throw out the old thing and buy a new one. Her mother salvaged it and had sewn it up so that it was as good as new. Harriet thought her mother could fix anything, and wanted so much to grow up as pretty and kind and strong like her mother, who was never without a smile.

However, Harriet grew up precocious and with a sharp tongue, although around Amelia she tried to act like a perfect lady at all times. She emulated everything Amelia did. Some said she was a momma's girl, and it was probably true.

The worst day of Harriet's life was the day her mother died. Amelia had always been rather weak, but one day her health gave out entirely and she was bedridden and diagnosed with a month to live, if that. Amelia's last words to Harriet were about Will. She talked about how he acted, what he looked like, and where he was now. Harriet could only think that she hated the man, but she listened anyway, because anything mom said Harriet paid close attention to. Amelia talked for hours until it seemed she couldn't talk any more, and shortly after she passed away.

Harriet packed a few belongings and a generous amount of money, and slipped away from her grandparent's mansion that very year. She journeyed to the Legacy, where her father was living. The girl only had one thought on her mind, and that was to say everything her mother should have said to jerk who was supposed to be her father. There was no way the man her mother spoke so fondly of could have existed. There was no way he could have abandoned them and not have been some kind of monster.

But as much as Harriet tries to deny it, Amelia may just have been right about Will. Harriet wants to hate him, but finds that he isn't so bad. Maybe whatever drew Amelia to Will is what's making Harriet's hatred disappear. Maybe she's already like her mother in some ways. Harriet doesn't know for sure if anything she's doing now would make her mother proud, but she remembers that her mother was kind and forgiving, and that she always wanted to be the same. Perhaps for her mother's sake, she should try to make a few pleasant memories of Will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harriet received the title of Momma's Girl!

Not really sure what brought this on. I guess I just felt like writing something not cracky for once. I have to stop writing so late at night.


	15. Fight Me

Tales of a Legacy

I got this request a while ago, but didn't work on it until now. ;.; I'm a bad person. And here I was thinking the summer would mean more updates. Anyway, I'm going to be updating a bunch of chapters together, so I apologize if anyone has this story on alert and gets their inbox flooded with alerts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fight Me

Characters/Pairings: WalterxSenel

Warnings: Spoilers for the main quest, shonen-ai, and AU-ish

It was a normal day in the busy city of Werites Beacon. Well, almost normal.

"Get back here, Orerines scum!"

"What the hell do you want! I'm busy!" Senel's eye twitched as he was once again held up from his daily business. Walter was getting pretty annoying.

Walter and Senel were currently making a pretty big scene right in Will's front yard. After the whole Merines affair had been solved, everyone went back to their lives before, with two additions. Shirley, who had managed to fit in and now served as an ambassador, and Walter, who had been healed after his final fight with "The Orerines Scum", as he was still prone to calling them. At first, life with Walter had been uneasy. He was blunt almost to the point of rudeness with everyone, and usually stuck to Shirley like glue, much to Senel's disdain.

Now, however, he managed to make friends within the group. With everyone except Senel, whom he tried to beat into the ground on a regular basis.

"Fight me!" Walter declared, glaring at Senel with his bright blue eyes that were partially covered by golden hair. Senel tried to sidestep him, but Walter moved to the side to prevent him from getting past.

Okay, Senel was really getting pissed now. "Why should I? We settled this with the _last_ five fights. If you want to be Shirley's bodyguard or whatever, that's fine. Just don't try anything funny-"

Walter cut him off, "Fool. This isn't about the Merines, it's about you."

Senel blinked, mouth agape. He then responded with a confused, "The hell have I done to _you_?"

Walter looked both shocked and embarrassed that Senel didn't know what he was talking about. He opened his mouth to say something, but his face turned red and he mumbled, "Forget it" before retreating. Senel was left scratching his head, having now forgotten what he'd come to see Will about in the first place.

"I think Walter likes you," a soft voice said. Senel turned and saw Grune tending to the various plants she had amassed in Will's garden.

Senel felt embarrassed that someone had witnessed his shouting match with Walter. "Did you see that whole thing?" Grune nodded. "Then what makes you think he likes me? I'd say he likes me least of all."

Grune went back to planting, and didn't say anything for a while. Senel thought the conversation was over, but Grune spoke up right as he was about to leave.

"He does like you, but it isn't easy for him to say. I can say that I like everyone, because that's how I am, but Walter just isn't the kind of person who can admit that. I don't think poor Walter has had many friends before." Okay. That made sense, in a Grune kind of way.

"Well, what do I do about it?" Senel must have been out of his mind asking Grune for practical advice.

"Oh, I don't know… try listening to him." That was surprisingly sound, if obvious advice. Senel decided to do so the next time he was Walter.

"Thanks, Grune," Senel said. Grune nodded her acknowledgement and began singing softly to the flowers.

---

The next time Senel spoke to Walter wasn't until a few days later. He was running a few errands (Moses had eaten all of his food again), and was accosted by Walter as he was walking up the dusty steps that lead to the bakery. Senel saw him coming at the last second and cut him off.

"Look, if it's about the stupid fight, I don't want to hear it."

Walter simply said, "I have something to tell you." Senel remembered Grune's advice.

"…Sure." Senel said hesitantly. He stared, but Walter made no statements.

"But not here," Walter clarified after a few moments. Senel shrugged and followed him down the street and down to an empty cul-de-sac. Walter turned and stared at him, then cleared his throat.

"What I wanted to say was… er… I mean that… uh." Walter trailed off into a jumble of stutters and short sounds that were not words. Senel felt himself getting more and more agitated by the second. He would _really_ love to listen to Walter sound like an idiot all day, but he had things to do.

"Look, can you just hurry up and tell me?" Senel snapped.

Walter glared at him, upset at having his declaration ruined (although somewhat happy as well, because, really, it wasn't going so well) and he stomped up to inches in front of Senel. He leaned forward and practically slammed his lips to Senel.

'_Ow,'_ thought Senel. Walter really could've been gentler. Walter started to press into the kiss, obviously trying to get Senel to respond. Their teeth bumped together. _'Wait a minute; this is not upsetting me as much as it should,'_ was his second though. Walter finally pulled back and moved to a comfortable distance away from Senel.

"Okay," Senel said softly. "That was weird." He saw the look on Walter's face and quickly added, "Weird, but not necessarily bad." Walter looked a bit more relieved.

"I think your gardener friend is more perceptive than you think. She's the one who urged me to… tell you."

Senel nodded, the kiss having left him rather calm and lucid. Grune was weird like that. Then a thought occurred and he remembered why he had been so annoyed by Walter in the first place. "Hey, wait. If you _'liked me'_ liked me, then what was with you taking every opportunity to try and beat the crap out of me!"

Walter moved closer, sighed as though about to explain something simple to an idiot and answered, "How else were we supposed to figure out who is on top?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senel received the title of Yaoi Fodder!

Awful title, I know. But I couldn't resist.

This chapter is longer than the others… I must have been feeling verbose. Let's hope I can keep that up. I wanted to have Grune in the background taking pictures and plotting to sell them on ebay, but I thought that would've been too silly. Clearly, there's no ebay on the Legacy.


	16. Prine Charming

Tales of a Legacy

This one is a pairing that should be written about more often. Come on, it's practically cannon. >.>

Random Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Legendia or anything affiliated with it. Please, no sue?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Prince Charming

Characters/Pairings: ElsaxChloe, with a guest appearance by Arnold.

Warnings: Shoujo-ai, OOC-ness (But when haven't they been OOC?)

Elsa sighed dreamily and looked out of the lone window of her tower. For years she had been trapped in a tall dreary tower, locked up by a powerful and evil sorcerer for reasons she did not know. Knights came and tried to rescue her, but all met their doom from the ferocious dragon that roamed near her tower, probably placed there by the aforementioned evil sorcerer.

But today was a good day. It felt like the kind of day that one would get rescued by a handsome and very cool prince. So when Elsa finally heard the whiny of a horse from outside, she leapt up, knocking her chair over, and rushed to the window. Waiting outside was a gallant knight on a noble white steed.

"Maiden! I've come to rescue you! Let down your hair, so that I may climb up and rescue you!" The voice was somewhat distorted by the helmet covering the knight's face, but Elsa could tell it wasn't very deep. Maybe it was a very young knight?

"Oh, my hair's not long enough," Elsa answered. She pulled the longest bit of hair out, to show the knight. It barely reached past her chin. "And you couldn't do anything from up here, there're no doors anyway."

The knight paused, this problem obviously having complicated the matter. "Okay, then. We'll do this the old fashioned way. Jump and I'll catch you." The knight stepped down from the horse and removed his helmet, but Elsa couldn't see his face very clearly from the distance. The knight held out his arms to show Elsa where to aim when she jumped. Although something like this didn't seem practical, a tower with no doors or staircases didn't make much sense either, so Elsa decided to take a chance. The window was just big enough for her to crouch on the sill and hop off.

While in mid air, Elsa wondered what would happen if this mysterious knight didn't catch her. Before she could even begin to regret jumping, she plummeted straight into the knight's armor encased arms. Which were hard and hurt, but the point was that she was now safe and out of the tower.

"Oh, brave knight! Thank you so much! May I ask your name?"

"It's Chloe, fair maiden…er…"

"Elsa." It was now that Elsa noticed her savior was actually a woman. "Hey, weren't you menaced by the dragon?"

Chloe looked confused for a moment. "Dragon? Oh, that thing. Yeah, I took care of it already." She gestured over to the side, where the dragon lay unconscious. Its eyes were comical swirls and little yellow birds chirped as they flew rings around it head.

Elsa couldn't contain herself any longer. "Wow! You're so COOL!" Her eyes sparkled with admiration. "Do you want to get married?"

Chloe thought about it for a moment. "Sure. I guess that's what knights and fair maidens do." She helped Elsa onto the back of her snowy white horse before pulling herself up. Chloe urged the horse into a gallop.

They were almost out of sight from the dreary tower when a strong gust of wind picked up. It surrounded them, obscuring their vision with flying dirt and leaves. When the wind died down, a familiar cloaked figure was standing in front of them.

"Father!" Elsa screeched, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Alcott! I should have known!"

Arnold looked at the both of them in annoyance. "Elsa, what do you think you're doing? I put you up there for a good reason. You're too sick and frail to wander around by yourself."

Elsa braced herself and decided for once to stand up to the evil sorcerer, who apparently was just an overprotective parent. "Father, I'm not alone! I have Chloe right here with me. We're going to get married and live in a house with a rose garden and somehow we'll have lots of kids!" Her eyes were becoming shiny as she thought about the happy future waiting for her. "I'm tired of being cooped up in the tower. As long as Chloe is with me, I'll be fine!"

Arnold had stood there patiently, listening to his daughter's speech. He contemplated her words for a second, before looking at Chloe.

"Are you really competent enough to protect my daughter?" he asked as he raised one hand. The wind swirled and twisted violently and formed a large dog-like creature, which leapt at the horse with its jaws wide open. Chloe drew her sword in the blink of an eye and brought it down on the wind monster's head before it could touch her. It disappeared as though it had never been there.

Chloe hadn't taken her eyes off of Arnold during all that. She simply said, "I believe myself quite capable of protecting Elsa from anything that comes out way."

Arnold's eyes softened as he smirked. "Your girlfriend's very cool, Elsa."

"Isn't she!" Elsa squealed and held onto Chloe tighter. Arnold stepped off to the side of the road.

"If that's how you really feel about it, then you have my blessings. If you ever need to, you can come back home, Elsa," he said with a serious tone.

Elsa's eyes were welling up with unshed tears. This was better than any of the fairytale books she had read while stuck at the top of that stupid tower. She nodded to her father and waved fervently as Chloe kicked the horse into a gallop. She kept waving until he was out of sight.

"_Elsa? Wake up. Hey, stop moving your arm around like that."_

Elsa opened her eyes, but instead of seeing a long sunset-lit road and feeling the wind whipping through her hair, she saw the ceiling of her room in the hospital and Chloe leaning over her. When Chloe saw that she was awake, she moved away and pulled open the curtains on the window.

"Hurry and get dressed, or we'll be late for the picnic… why are you looking at me like that?"

Elsa sprang up from the bed with a strength that an allegedly frail girl shouldn't have and bowled Chloe over in a hug.

"Chloe, you're so cool!"

Chloe sighed. Elsa had been having one of those dreams again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe received the title of Prince Charming!

Elsa dreams like I do; random, and with things happening for pretty much no reason. Okay, on to the next one!


	17. Beauty and the Beast

Tales of a Legacy

Still writing… Another request. Don't know what's up with me defiling children's fairy tales lately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Characters/Pairings: SenelxMoses

Warnings: Shounen-ai

_This is ridiculous. I will never let myself be talked into these situations again._

Senel was so absorbed in his thoughts that he nearly missed his cue. He stumbled across the brightly lit stage towards Moses. They both looked like idiots, but Senel had the shorter end of the stick. At least Moses wasn't in drag.

_There will be blood. Someone will get beaten today if it's the last thing I do._

Moses, swathed in layers of fur and wearing a similarly out-of-place top hat, took Senel's hand and led him the rest of the way to the middle of the stage. He didn't seem bothered by this at all. In fact, he looked like he was having fun. Senel didn't like when he was the only one miserable.

"You look pissed about somethin'. Keep makin' that face and no one'll mistake you for a princess."

There was a vein popping on Senel's head. Great, maybe he'd die from blood clots and be saved the embarrassment.

"And you look like you're having _too_ much fun!" Senel hissed back. "How the hell did you get me to agree to this, anyway! Why couldn't Norma or Grune or someone else play this part!"

Moses twirled him around, and they began their dance. Polite applause filled the theater.

"One, I sure am havin' fun. Two, you'll agree ta almost anything when you're half asleep. Three, I didn't want no one else playing Belle but you." Moses' hand crept a little lower than it should. That was NOT in the script.

Senel flushed. Dammit, he _was_ still pissed. Moses was going to have a lot of making up to do. Yellow was definitely not Senel's color.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senel received the title of Beauty!

I can't actually remember how B&B went. It's been a long time since I heard that story. Also, this is the second drabble in which Moses has felt up Senel. Coincidence, or perverted fargirlery? You decide.


	18. Heaven's Not Enough

Tales of a Legacy

Now for the angst. Have you had your daily serving of angst?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Heaven's Not Enough

Characters/Pairings: SenelxStella

Warnings: Spoilers for MQ

_Heaven's not enough,_

_If when you get there_

_Just another blue_

_And heaven's not enough_

_You think you've found it, and it loses you_

She was standing there, in the middle of the Ferines Village as though nothing had happened. And maybe nothing really had happened. All the houses were untouched. There were no fires or bodies littering the streets. No sign of Vaclav's army.

She was facing away, looking at the sunrise, with its blues and warm oranges and yellows. When Senel approached she turned to face him. She looked perfectly calm. Her face was framed by the rising sun and her smile was just as brilliant. The same as she always had. A single word spilled from Senel's lips.

"Stella."

Senel closed the distance between them in an instance. He held her tightly, so tightly that he might have been hurting her, but Stella didn't say a word. Had it all been a dream?

"It wasn't," Stella answered the unvoiced question. "We can't stay like this forever."

"No," Senel's voice broke. "I lost you for three years. I thought I'd never see you again, and when I finally found you…"

"I love you." Stella's words hung in the air. She moved away to look him in the eyes. "I love you, and I forgive you." The peaceful village around them had been changed into a bloody battlefield. The sunrise had become a blood-red sunset. Senel's chest felt like someone was squeezing his insides. This had been his fault.

"I want you to move on Senel," Stella continued. "I am dead, but you still live. You have family and friends."

Will, Moses, Grune, Norma, Jay, and everyone at Werites Beacon.

"There are still people that love you."

An image of Chloe and Shirley came into his mind. Why did he think of them now?

"Please, live. For me." She was saying 'goodbye'. Everything began to fade away. The last thing Senel saw was a glimmering teriques in the shape of a golden-orange butterfly, so large that it was the only thing he could see.

Senel's eyes snapped open. He was lying in his bed, back in Werites Beacon. Pale blue light from the early morning sun streamed in through the slats in his closed shutters. It was far too early for him to be awake. Somehow he didn't think he'd be getting back to sleep. Even though the dream he had was not a pleasant one, his eyes were dry.

After all, wasn't he still alive for Stella?

_And if I could cry, and if I could live what truth I did then take me there_

_Heaven goodbye_

_Heaven…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song that I took excerpts from is called "Heaven's Not Enough" sung by Steve Conte. If you like sad songs, I recommend it.

No title, I'm lazy. The ending also seems cheesy, but I can be a sucker for cheesy stuff.


	19. Hated

Tales of a Legacy

Second to last request. It's pretty late, but I have insomnia, so I might as well continue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Hated

Characters/Pairings: Implied SolonxJay (Definitely one-sided!)

Warnings: spoilers for Jay's CQ. Implied pedophilia/shota. Hide the kids!

Jay was thrown to the ground again. He coughed and tried to climb to his feet. He was apparently too slow for Solon's taste, as his side was met with a vicious kick that sent him sprawling again.

"You're so weak… If you don't get stronger, how will you be of any assistance to me, the one who raised you?"

Jay didn't say anything, and he kept his head lowered. His hair had fallen out of its customary ponytail and framed his face, further hiding him from Solon. Solon kneeled down beside Jay and began to run his fingers through Jay's hair. Jay flinched, but said nothing. His shallow breathing made him sound rather like he was having an asthma attack, Solon noted with a certain amount of amusement.

Solon decided to give Jay a little rest. The boy had such nice, silky hair, and it would be a waste to let this opportunity to fiddle with it pass. The boy rarely ever let Solon get so close to him. Pity, that.

Jay was currently Solon's favorite apprentice. He was strong and limber, as well as incredibly bright. Not only did the boy have an unwavering spirit that somehow managed to force his body to move no matter how hard Solon's beatings were, but his eyes were simply enchanting. They were slanted exotically and were a deep purple. Solon especially loved when Jay would glare at him, every fiber of hatred expressed in those plum-colored eyes.

Jay's emotional training was nearly perfect but save for his inability to hide his loathing. He had the eyes of a traitor. But Solon would eventually beat that out of him.

Jay finally reached up and knocked Solon's hand away from his hair. Solon sneered and brought his opposite hand up to crash against the side of Jay's skull in a controlled blow that hurt more than it stunned him.

"If you've got that much energy, perhaps you should stop being such a waste of air and show me what you've got." Jay shuddered in anger and finally inclined his head to stare straight at Solon.

Solon saw the fierce look in Jay's eyes and a not entirely unpleasant shiver ran down his spine. He so enjoyed being hated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solon received the Pedo Bear Seal of Approval!

(which isn't actually a title, but give me a break)

Ewww, writing Solon's character makes me feel impure. He's like Hisoka from Hunter x Hunter, but less fun/amusing. burns clothing ;;


	20. Substitute

Tales of a Legacy

And here's a pairing I don't think I've seen before. You guys and your weird requests. :)

If you're just starting to read this chapter, be aware that I updated chapters 15-20. So you may have missed a few if this was the first one you started on today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Substitute

Characters/Pairings: NormaxChloe

Warnings: shoujo-ai

Norma puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Chloe thought she looked sort of like a bright yellow balloon when she did that, but kept her un-knightly thoughts to herself. Instead she took another long sip of her alcoholic beverage that had a vulgar name she'd rather not say in public. It wasn't like her to get drunk, but Norma had insisted on having a girl's night out, oddly enough, without the other girls.

"Oh, come on! Why not!" Norma whined.

Chloe's response was a snappish, "I told you, he doesn't feel the same. I'm not going to force the issue." The glass was lifted to her mouth again, and the last of the bright blue liquid disappeared.

Norma pouted and stomped her feet. Chloe eyed her suspiciously scooted her chair away slightly.

"Why do you care so much?" Chloe questioned. "There's nothing that can be done, so forget about it."

Now Norma got a slightly devious look on her face. The look that clearly said she was plotting something. Norma snatched Chloe's arm and pulled her up and towards the dance floor. There were a few couples there already, but none of them looked as unusually matched as Chloe and Norma. Chloe found herself swaying to the soft beat. Clearly she was drunk enough not to be terribly embarrassed.

"You're a pretty good dancer," Norma remarked, wiggling her own hips. She wiggled right on over into Chloe's personal space and (inadvertently?) pressed her chest against Chloe. _Oh, crap. Here it comes,_ Chloe thought, although she wasn't quite sure what 'it' was.

"We-e-ell," Norma drawled, batting her eyelashes at Chloe. "If you've really given up on him, then I don't mind being a substitute. It does get ever so lonely playing matchmaker all the time."

Chloe's still not sure if it was the booze or the way Norma felt dancing against her that made her say yes. It didn't matter anymore, because soon after Norma ceased to be just a substitute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Norma received the title of Dirty Dancer!

Yay, another one down. That's all for requests. passes out on keyboard


End file.
